


Love Me Like You Do

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Masochism, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Submission, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Isabel picks up a little gift for Julian while retrieving a special package for Acacia from the Red Market.





	1. Only you can set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> can we just all agree that julian is pretty when he begs?

  
"For a special person?" The vendor asks, a sly smile on their face as they hand over the small boxes.

Inside one was a leash and two specially made collars, and the other was only for Acacia to know and for Asra to find out. Isabel feels her cheeks color, but she gives the same sly grin and chuckles lowly.

"**_Very_** special. My good little boy~"

She shares another small laugh with the vendor, bids them a good day, and goes to continue walking through the Red Market. She picks up other little things before exiting the market, the sly smirk dropping to her usual bright smile, darkened eyes now their normal fire whiskey. She doesn't look like she just stepped out of such a place.

She stops in a secluded alley, removes the leash from one of the boxes, and clips it around her waist so it it hung from her belt that held her satchel. Her fingers smooth over the soft leather, grinning. If anyone asked, she could just say it was for her pet when he got too... excited, and needed to be held close to her side.

She runs around the main market, gathering the things Asra had sent her out for, and then returns home. She enters the shop, being greeted by Asra and Acacia. They were packing things to head to Nopal for Asra's birthday, which was the reason Isabel went to the Red Market. She pulls Acacia aside, handing her the other box with a wink.

"You have your fun, alright? He'll like anything you do, I'm sure."

Acacia flushes, but grins and nods, hiding the box in her bag.

"Well, I guess we're all ready." Asra sighs, turning to Isabel and pulls her into a tight hug, Acacia hugging her from behind.

The three stand in silence for a few minutes before parting. "You keep Ilya out of trouble, I don't want to come back to you both doing something stupid."

"_Asra_." Acacia huffs.

Isabel giggles, and nods. "I promise. Happy birthday, Asra."

He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Acacia then pecks her other cheek and the two leave, Faust peeking out from under Acacia's scarf to chirp 'bye!'. Once the door closes, Isabel sighs and fiddles with the leash around her waist.

_Ilya will be here soon. I guess I should clean up._

While humming a simple tune she heard in the market, she heads upstairs. After changing into her silky skirt, with two long slits on both sides, and a cropped shirt, she goes to the bed. She begins to straighten it out, but after a minute she huffs and just flops onto it in a mess of blankets and pillows.

_Acacia called it a love nest, didn't she?_

She grins in amusement, then shifts around to grab the bag that held her new purchase. The box was carefully discarded back into the bag, and she holds the collar in her hands. It was made of the same soft leather and gold clasps of the leash, perfect for her Ilya. The other was in her lap, the same material only this one had tiny little studs that would be perfect for him to wear out.

It would be so difficult for him to hide it, so it was perfect. Matching tags were on both, and she runs her thumb over the blank metal as she infuses it with magic, grinning as letters begin forming. 'Ilya' was on the front, and 'Baby Boy' on the other. She does the same on the other collar, and returns it to the box, leaving the first looped around her wrist. Just as she moves the things to the side, she hears the door to the shop open.

"Darling? Are you here?"

She grins. "Up here!" She calls, hiding the collar under the blankets and stands up right as he's climbing the stairs.

He had shed his coat, showing the flowing white shirt underneath. His face splits with a grin as he sees her, and immediately goes and grabs her by the waist to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hello, sweetheart." He murmurs, feeling her hands rise up to cradle his face and bring it down to her lips, humming in satisfaction as he taste the sweet candied fruit she had snacked on in the market.

"How was your day? She asks, sitting him on the bed so she could stand between his legs and run her fingers through his hair.

He almost purrs, hands circling around her waist and backside and his head resting on her breasts. Isabel listens closely as he talks about the few patients he's had, sometimes stopping to let out a groan or whine what she tugs on his hair or scratches his scalp. Eventually his words are gone and he can only make cute little sounds, nudging further into her hands and chest, his hands tightening around her hip and thigh.

"Oh, my love, your hands are **_dangerous_**..."

She giggles, and lightly pulls on his hair to tug his face back so she could look at him.

"I have a gift for you, Ilya~" She purrs, grinning wider when his blush becomes brighter.

"Oh?"

He slips his hands down and off her, watching as she grabs reaches under the blankets and pulls out the collar.

"Is... Is that...?"

"Do you like it? I had it specially made just... for... _you_." She whispers the last few words, returning to stand between his legs.

A certain glint appears in his darkened gray eyes, and he nods slowly.

"Feel it, I found the best leather so it doesn't create a rash."

His gloves are off in a second, and he takes the collar in his fingers, rubbing them over the material. He brushes the tag up to catch the light, breathing stuttering as he sees the words on it.

"Do you like it, honey?"

He shivers, and replies verbally this time. "Yes. Can... can you please...?"

He swallows, seeming lost for words, and Isabel takes pity on him. She takes the collar and slowly ties it around Julian's pale throat, tightening it so it just barely constricts his breathing. The metal clasps and tag are cold, and make him shiver.

"Don't you look so pretty..."

Isabel leans down and locks her lips with his, smiling when he pushes up eagerly. As she does this, her hands are undoing her satchel belt, sliding it and the leash off. Her satchel is tossed to the floor by the other bag, and she lifts the leash to clip it onto the D-ring.

The sound of it clicking makes Julian pull back to see what she was doing, only to be stopped when she suddenly pulls on the leash. He lets out a broken whine, his hands snapping up to grab her thighs. He needs something to hold onto. She tugs once more, before letting it go slack.

"Was that ok?" Isabel asks, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, the other still holding the leash.

"Y... yes... yes it was." He manages to say, squirming in his seat on the bed as the pressure between his legs grows.

Isabel notices this and clicks her tongue. "Aww, are you getting excited, Ilya?" She asks, tilting her head and presses the loop of the leash under his chin to trace it over his skin.

He whines, head bopping rapidly as he whimpers 'yes' over and over again.

"Hm... well, you've been such a good boy lately."

Her hand trails to his neck, digging her nails lightly into skin while her thumb ever so gently presses against his fluttering pulse.

"Can you undress for me, puppy?"


	2. Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it's finally here. have some good ole smut with our boy jules

  
"Can you undress for me, puppy?" Isabel asks, tapping the handle of the leather leash under his chin.

He immediately stands up when she moves away, shedding his clothing and flinches when the swinging leash trails over his bared skin, but Isabel catches it before it hits his cock.

"Lay down, face up."

He eagerly climbs onto the bed, watching as Isabel moves to straddle him, sitting right on his thighs, and lets out a series of breathy moans when the silky material of her skirt brushes teasingly over his skin and weeping length. The leash wraps around her hand, and she pulls just as her hand encircles his cock.

His back arches, and his hands tighten around the blankets, tugging and pulling on them to keep from grabbing her. He didn't want to make her stop in case she didn't want him doing that. Isabel leans forwards and places kisses on his jaw, trailing to his ear.

"You can touch me, Ilya~ Squeeze, scratch, hold, do whatever you want."

Julian's voice breaks out with a cracking 'fuck' and his hands snap to her thighs, which were teasingly slipping out of the slits in her skirt, and digs his fingers into the soft flesh when she slowly moves her hand up and down. Her thumb swipes over the tip, smearing the bead of pre-cum over the hot flesh.

"Look at you, leaking already and I've just started. Have you missed me, baby?"

Julian's head bobs up and down, auburn curls bouncing.

"Missed... you..." He whines, rocking his hips up into her palm.

Isabel hums and slowly slides down till she's laying between his quivering thighs. She looks up through her lashes at Julian, seeing him watching her while sitting up on his arms, and winks as she dips down to place a kiss on the tip of his weeping cock. He cries out in relief as she licks a long stripe upward, sucking on the head and twirling her tongue.

"Oh, fuuuuck~" He growls out, a hand shooting to tangle into her hair, pulling roughly when she gives a sharp tug on the leash.

"What do you want me to do, baby? Tell me and I will."

His other hand goes to her cheek, moving her closer to his cock and barely whimpers: "I-I want your mouth... on my cock... please..."

The magician doesn't wait and takes the head into her mouth, sinking down slowly until she's almost deep throating. A deep, guttural moan bubbles from Julian's mouth. Using the hands in Isabel's hair, he lifts her up and down with his hips lightly thrusting up. He didn't want to hurt her by going rough immediately, even in his blissful daze. But his lover had another plan.

She gives another sharp tug of his leash, moving the hand it was wrapped around to dig her nails into his hips and her head starts bobbing faster than his slow pace. The constrict of his neck and the burning from her nails mixed with the delicious suction, and his hips jerk up. His cock hits the back of her neck, and he damn near sobs when she swallows around him.

The familiar bubbling in his abdomen warns him of his upcoming orgasm, and he hears his whining through the muddled fog.

"Pl-please can I come? Please, darling, please- I-I need to-" His voice breaks off into a broken whimper, covering the loud, wet pop that comes from Isabel pulling off of his cock.

"Where do you want to come, baby boy? You've done so good, you can come wherever you like."

Julian squirms and his cock twitches at her warm breath hitting it.

"In... Inside..."

She shakes her head.

"I need you to use your words, puppy. Inside where?"

Sitting up on his elbows, he grabs her shoulder and tries to tug her up his body. Isabel allows him to, crawling up until he was panting in her ear.

"I want... I want to come... inside your tight, hot pussy."

Her entire body shudders, a wide grin curling on her lips.

"Well, you asked so nicely."

She slips off the bed, shedding her clothing quickly and climbs back over him. Isabel once again takes his cock in her hand, rubbing the tip against her wet lips before sinking down with a soft moan. Julian, on the other hand, was louder than he had ever been that night. The leash once again pulls on his neck, and he sits up to bury his face in between her breasts. He bites and sucks at the soft mounds, moaning like a harlot the entire time as Isabel bounces up and down.

"You feel so good." She purrs into the doctor's ear, arms curling around his shoulders.

A hand tangles into his sweaty auburn locks, the other dragging deep scratches up his back.

"I-Isabel... I'm... I'm gonna..."

She doesn't stop this time, she just moves faster.

"You want to come for me? Come for me like a good boy?"

He keens and nods into her neck, scraping his nails over her back, hips and thighs.

"C-can I come? Please? Please, can I come inside your pussy?" He begs.

Feeling how sluggish and tight she was getting, he knew she was about to tip as well.

"Come for me, Ilya."

The purr of his birth name sends him over with a loud cry, muting her own moan of completion. Her pussy flutters around his cock, milking him for everything he was giving her and a little bit more. It created a warm pool in her belly. Both were panting and shaking, eyes shut as they clung to each other.

"You did so well, Ilya. So, so well."

He whimpers, opening his eyes slightly and gives a sleepy grin at her tender look. After another few minutes of her whispering praises to him, Isabel slides off of him with a slight shiver and retreats to the bathroom. She returns with the question of whether he would like a bath or just a simple rinse from a cloth. The thought of hot water soothing his aches and tired muscles made him moan.

After a few minutes, the two were sitting in the bath full of steaming water. Both were washed and rinsed, Isabel now cuddling close to Julian's chest and lightly running her fingers over the red mark from the collar.

"Do you want me to heal this?" She whispers.

Julian shakes his head, leaning down to lightly kiss her forehead.

"No, it's, uh... it's alright, love." He shrugs, stiffening up when she kisses the red stripe and smiles at her giggle.

They get out after Ebony finally comes looking for them an hour later, claiming that it was getting close to midnight and they should get some rest. The feline sat at the side of the tub, purring and giving Julian a smug look when he blushes and avoids looking at her. The two get out, dry off and put on some night clothes. Well, Julian does.

Isabel just puts on his white shirt with her bandeau bra and a pair of pale pink underwear. It was huge on her lithe form, making him grin and pull her close. Julian was on his side, head nuzzled under Isabel's chin and being cradled by her arms, his own curled around her waist and thighs. Ebony curled above their heads, the soft purring rumbling the pillow.

That, mixed with the gentle humming and stroking of his hair from Isabel, makes Julian drift to sleep.

But not before muttering: "I love you, little raven."

Isabel smiles, and says into his hair: "I love you too, puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ok so, this will eventually have a smut chapter so be patient for that. And the thing about Acacia getting something for Asra's b-day is totally not a hint for another fic. not at all. nope.


End file.
